Un nuevo hogar Una Nueva Familia
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Bienvenidos sean todos Soy una niña huérfana que vivo en un orfanato, pero que en un buen día vinieron por mí una hermosa pareja para solicitar, un trámite para adoptar a una niña y yo me emocioné mucho y deseé con todo mí Corazón que está niña sea yo. Me llamó Analisa pero me llaman Ana y está es mi historia.


_**Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **La Adopción de Analisa «Ana»**_

 _ **Pokeshipping**_

 _ **Pareja Así y Misty.**_

 _ **Primero que todo quiero felicitar a mi amiga Ana por su cumpleaños y espero que hayas tenido un bonito cumpleaños y que la haya pasado un hermoso cumpleaños más vale tarde que**_ _ **nunca**_ _ **así que nada espero que**_ _ **disfrutas**_ _ **de tu regalo al máximo amiga.**_

 _ **Érase una tarde en el orfanato de cuidad Celeste, y un chico de color negro azabache vino a hacer una visita al orfanato para después hablar con la encargada del lugar para así poder obtener más información cuando en ese momento ese chico se fija en mi y me sonríe no se cuando, lo vi por primera vez, me género una cierta confianza que rápidamente se gano mi Corazón pero no debía de hacerme falsas ilusiones al menos no por ahora pero había algo que me decía que mi vida, iba a cambiar y para bien, el chico rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a mi para hablar conmigo por lo que tragué fuerte y cómo pude, me puse muy feliz y enseguida nos pusimos a hablar para conocernos mejor.**_

—¿Cómo te llamas tu niña pregunto el chico de pelo color azabache a la niña?

—Yo me llamó Analisa pero mis amigos, me dicen "Ana" y tengo 8 años de edad comentó la niña de inocente, al chico que se encuentra a su lado y él solamente sonrió para decirle algo a ella.

—Con que Analisa eh es un hermoso nombre ¿No es verdad? Pregunto él a la niña.

—Sí claro todos me han dicho lo mismo, comentó feliz la niña y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? preguntó la niña al chico de aparente de 20 años cuando en realidad tiene unos 26 años de edad.

—Me alegro por ti jejeje, bien vine aquí para hacer un trato contigo, tenemos ganas de adoptar, alguien por qué primeramente mi novia y yo tenemos la intención de adoptar a una hermosa niña, y creo tu eres la indicada para que nosotros iniciaramos los tramites de la adopción pero desde cuando te vi a ti tu chispa divina y me cautivo tu fuiste la señal que había pedido cuando venía para acá comentó el chico.

—¿De verdad no me hablas mentiras? ¿Por que todos dicen lo mismo? y al final se llevan a otro y yo me pongo muy triste comentó la niña de inocente.

—No te preocupes niña yo y mi novia te vamos a adoptar es una promesa que te hace Ash Ketchum.

¿Con que te llamas Ash Ketchum? verdad preguntó la niña.

—Así es niña, comentó Ash, en ese momento el chico, fue llamada por la recepcionista, y él fue a donde se encontraba ella y ella le entreentregó unos papales al chico y la recepcionista le guiño un ojo a la niña y ella se emocionó mucho.

—Entonces voy a tener un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia, dijo la niña y recepcionista solamente asintió.

Habían pasado ya tres días de que se hicieron los papeleos y nada de Ash y de su novia ya la niña ya estaba perdiendo las eperanzas hasta que pasado de las 3:00PM, ambos chicos se hicieron presentes, para venirse a llevar a la niña una vez habiendo cumplido con los requisitos mínimos para poder adoptarla a la infante.

Misty al mirar a la niña se enamoró de su inocencia y tuvo ese instinto maternal para hacerse cargo de ella, ya habiendo firmado todos los papales quedando así que es una niña adoptada oficialmente.

—Hola mí niña soy Misty y a partir de hoy seré tu nueva, madre estoy muy contenta de que Ash supo escoger a una hermosa niña cómo tu, comentó ella a la niña que estaba llorando pero de la felicidad de que por fin contará con una familia que le dé amor y cariño lo que todo niño y niña desea hoy en día.

—Mamá es un palcer de conocerte al fin por qué habían demorado bastante, comentó la niña.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar pero tenía mis dudas pero, este novio me insistió tanto que al final terminé accediendo a venir aquí, y veo que no se equivocó.

—Entiendo, pero lo importante es queque al fin voy a tener un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia con quién pasar la navidad y ya no estaré sola y triste.

—Así es mi niña lo importante aquí es que ya no vas a estar sola y apartir de ahora estaremos contigo amor, comentaron los dos.

Los tres abandonaron el orfanato de camino a su casa al gimnasio a celebrar la navidad en el Gimnasio y las hermanas de Misty ya saben de la niña y de la adopción y ellas tres las esperan con muchas ansias.

 _La niña les deseo a su nueva familia una muy feliz navidad._

—Feliz Navidad Mamá y Papá, susurró la niña feliz, mientras ella caminaba con sus padres a su nuevo hogar.

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **Este fic lo ambiente en la temporada navideña, por qué es una de mis epocas favoritas del año y por ende me gusta hacer historias ya acercándose en está época tan hermosa del año.**_

 _ **Descargo: Pokemon no me pretence, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo está historia solamente la hago para entretener al lector únicamente.**_

 _ **Nota del autor: Espero que seá de tu agrado compañera, está dedicatoria que hice para tu cumpleaños aunque sea atrasado pero lo importante es cumplir y lo estoy haciendo.**_

 _ **Próximamente nuevas historias y nuevas actualizaciones de mis más viejos fics hasta pronto.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~. Fuera.**_

 _ **Reeditado 11/Octubre/2018 Hora 09:05 AM.**_


End file.
